un nuevo comienzo
by Yuita-chan
Summary: las cosas no se veran bien para ryoma ni sakuno y todo por un accidente en un auto jejeje las cosas que se hacen por amor


Un misterio

Yo un joven de dieciséis años me encontraba sentado en una pequeña banca que daba en frente a una taberna, mis pequeños ojos cafés veían como entraban y salían hombres sin pudor alguno con una o mas mujeres casi desnudas o con vestimentas algo llamativas. Colocando mi mirada hacia un farol de luz que alumbraba el camino donde me encontraba, escucho una dulce voz era como la de un ángel algo fuera de este mundo, era tan hermosa que me cautivo, levantándome para encaminarme hacia ella es melodía de los cielos se detiene.

-¿quien esta ahí?-pregunte al instante

De entre los matorrales sale una joven muy linda de cabellos rojos con un gran par de trenzas que le daban casi hasta el suelo, un par de ojos del color de un rubí y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, algo en ella se me hacia muy conocido…pero no sabia que era. Me acerco a ella muy lentamente para que no se espantara…

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto en voz baja

-sakuno-contesto la misteriosa chica-¿y tu como te encuentra Echizen-Kun?

Me sorprendí un poco al saber que ya ella me conocía por la forma en la que me hablo pareciera que ya nos hubiéramos tratado anteriormente, un sentimiento extraño me invadió por completo era algo muy extraño. Baje la mirada y retrocedidome volví a sentar en aquella banca sakuno hizo lo mismo, se formo un silencio fúnebre y algo incomodo ya que la mirada de la pelirroja no se despegaba de mi

-echizen-kun me alegra que no te halla pasado nada-rompiendo el silencio la pelirroja

Volteo la mirada hacia ella por la impresión de que también sabia de lo de mi accidente

O-o-o-o-o-o Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-O

-ryoma hoy vamos a visitar a un viejo amigo mío-nanjiroh

-papa….pero porque tengo que ir yo-agregue refutando

-jeje je tu solo sígueme la corriente –asintió

Cruzo mis brazos en gesto de disgusto y mirándolo con algo de rabia

-por lo menos mira al frente o nos chocaremos-agregue

-bah solo son cosas tuyas –nanjiroh

El semáforo estaba en rojo y el raro de mi papa no se dio cuenta de eso y se lo voló esperándonos del otro lado un gran camión, el cual nos volcó

O-o-o-o-o-o Fin del Flash Back o-o-o-o-o-O

-¿Cómo tu sabes eso sakuno-Chan?-pregunte

-como no saberlo-respondió la chica-si yo te visite todos los días al hospital-agrego

-¿tu…acaso que eres mío?-pregunte extrañado

La chica se ruboriza un poco y bajando su mirada coge con mucha delicadeza mis manos, me acerco un poco a ella para ver si le pasaba algo, la pelirroja sube su rostro y colocando su mirada fija en mis ojos

-eras mi koi-dijo finalmente

Abro mis ojos color ámbar de la impresión, se sintió en mi interior un hueco que daba un alivio pero al mismo tiempo dolía

-pero…-fue lo único que pude pronunciar ya que tenia un nudo en la garganta que no me deja ni decir una palabra

-¿echizen-kun te sucede algo?-pregunto sakuno-Chan

-no recuerdo eso-agregue

Al decir esto la chica retira sus manos y mirándome suelta una fina lagrima y en su pequeña y delicada boca se figura una seca sonrisa

-no te preocupes-dijo en voz baja

-es que…no recuerdo-bajando mi mirada-gomen-agregue

Sin ningún aviso la chica me toma en un grato abrazo del cual por reacción me solté inmediatamente

-aun te quiero echizen-kun-agrego antes de salir corriendo

En la oscuridad de la noche la silueta de la pelirroja se pierde haciéndola desaparecer en medio del camino, el joven chico se acomoda en la banca y queda dormido en medio del inmenso parque

O-o-o-o-o Al Día Siguiente o-o-o-o-o-O

El joven ryoma pasa por su antigua secundaria para visitar a la entrenadora de su anterior equipo de tenis el cual dejo hace ya mucho tiempo, al llegar a dicho lugar se tropieza por casualidad con su amigo momoshiro

-eso dolió-asintió el joven takeshi

-es tu culpa por no ver por donde andas-agregó ryoma

-nunca cambias echizen ¿ah?-momo

-¿momo?-pregunto extrañado

Ambos chicos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro por unos pequeños instantes, ryoma de improviso sigue su camino dejando al momo de pie en ese lugar, el joven takeshi reacciona a la acción de echizen corriendo hacia el y deteniéndolo por el hombro

-¿te sucede algo ryoma?-pregunto preocupado momo

-no es asunto tuyo – respondió incrédulamente

-seguro…si quieres te acompaño-agrego

-has lo que quieras-asintió echizen

-vaya que si estas de mal humor hoy-frunciendo el seño demostrando su disgusto hacia el pequeño

Ryoma sin pensarlo dos veces sigue su camino, -"porque estoy así que me esta sucediendo"-se preguntaba el menor en sus adentros .desde lejos volvió a escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba sin darse cuenta de que había empezado a correr hacia ella deteniendo enfrente de ella, la chica lo invita a sentarse con mucha naturalidad y sigue cantando, ryoma por su parte se sienta donde ella le había indicado

La chica detiene su canto-ryoma-kun como te ha ido hoy-pregunto la pelirroja

El chico no le respondió nada solo voltio su rostro hacia el lado contrario en que ella se encontraba y soltó un tenue suspiro

-respóndeme algo –

-q…que seria ese algo ryoma-kun?-sakuno

-lo de aquella noche es…verdad-

La chica comenzó a temblar de manera que en su garganta se formaba un nudo y en su cabeza ya no daba para más, solo soltó unas finas lágrimas y bajo su rostro el chico la miro en ese semblante y lo único que hizo ryoma fue abrazarla ya que era la primero que se le paso por la mente-solo quiero saber-susurro en el odio a la joven, sakuno alzo su rostro y mostrando una leve sonrisa le dio un beso en la mejilla a ryoma el cual se ruborizo y soltó a la chica de inmediato

-lo único que tienes que saber es que te quiero mucho ryoma-kun-sonríe

-sabes aun te falta mucho-

La chica se acomoda en el y apoya su cabeza en su pecho colocando un de sus manos sobre la de el, ryoma aun no sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero lo único que si entendía era que le gustaba y que no se quería ir de ese lugar ni de esa persona

CONTINUARA….


End file.
